Many straddle-type vehicles, such as motorcycles, three-wheel on-road vehicles, and all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) for example, are provided with a straddle seat having a driver portion and a passenger portion for accommodating a driver and a passenger. In many such vehicles, the passenger seat portion is not provided with a backrest.
In order to improve passenger comfort, backrests are offered as accessories which can be installed on the vehicles. However, many such backrests once installed require the use of tools to remove the backrests and to then reinstall the backrests on the vehicles. This is inconvenient for some users of straddle-type vehicles that would like to have a backrest when a passenger is present on the vehicle, but could like to remove the backrest when no passenger is present on the vehicle.
It would therefore be desirable to have a backrest for a straddle seat of a vehicle that can be installed and removed without the use of tools.